


pictures of you

by vivelapluto



Series: enchantée [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, awkward gays, enj is a dork in love, meet cute, that one trope of "oh wow i dropped my bag and everything fell out and is that a picture of you???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelapluto/pseuds/vivelapluto
Summary: a series of coincidences at a paris metro station, or enjolras, who's unfortunately torn his bag, revealing a photograph of grantaire, the one person who stops and offers to help





	pictures of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyqueer/gifts).



This was a complete disaster. Enjolras shouldn’t have agreed to this Paris trip in the first place, and now that he was here, everything was a mess. 

He stepped off the metro and not even a moment later his bag ripped, spilling the contents everywhere. He tried to sweep everything up quickly, not wanting anyone to see—there were some  _ questionable  _ items in there Enjolras would prefer no one saw.

“Oh, I’ll help you,” someone said, bending down next to Enjolras. He cringed as he saw the other person, a boy in a green beanie who he definitely recognized.

Great. Just his luck. The one person he  _ didn’t  _ want to see.

“No,” Enjolras said, gathering more of his things. “It’s really okay; I’ve got it.”

“No, I’ll help, I really don’t mind—” the boy said, continuing to pick things up and place them back in the bag. He grabbed a small photograph, just as Enjolras spotted it.

“No!” he said, trying to make a dive for it, but the other boy had already picked it up and was looking at it, confused. 

“This is me,” he said, holding the picture up next to his face.

“Er—” Enjolras said intelligently. Yes, it  _ was  _ a picture of him. Yes, the picture  _ had  _ come from his backpack. “No.” he said finally, shaking his head.

“Yes, it is. Why do you have a picture of me in your backpack? I don’t even know you.” 

“I’m Enjolras,” he replied, giving the boy a somewhat sheepish smile. “And you’re Grantaire It’s sort of a long story, actually, that picture . . .”

Grantaire squinted at Enjolras and then looked at the watch on his wrist. “Our next train isn’t for another hour. Do tell.”

“Um. We were in the same French class last semester,” Enjolras started, grabbing the pile of stuff he had amassed and standing up. “And my best friend put that picture in my bag, a while ago.” 

“Why?” Grantaire asked, giving Enjolras a bewildered look. 

“I—sort of, maybe—have a crush on you that he kept teasing me about and then he put that in my bag because ‘maybe it’d get me to stop daydreaming and actually do something about it for once’ and then I never took it out and—” Enjolras cut himself off as he saw the look on Grantaire’s face, somewhere between bemused and utterly confused. 

“Interesting,” Grantaire said, taking a pen out of his pocket. He scribbled on the back of the picture and then handed it back to Enjolras. He took it and saw a number scrawled on the back. “Call me sometime, if you’d like.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ok yeah so i know this was Very Short but it's a meet-cute and that's kind of the point so . . .  
> but ok i love writing meet-cutes for these dumb gays so i might write more, mayhaps make this a series? don't quote me on this though  
> thanks so much for reading !! <3


End file.
